


56-3

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	56-3

方炽像高准说的，粘在他里头不愿意出来，高准晃了晃腰：“出去……”  
“等一会儿……”方炽软趴趴塞着他，意犹未尽地蹭：“再等一会儿……”  
“不行，”高准怕他又硬起来：“像要合不上了……”  
“不会的，”方炽捧着他的脸，并不做什么，瞧不够似地看，高准被他看得整个人都不自在，嗔怪他：“你看什么？”  
“看你好漂亮。”  
高准腾地红了脸，嘴唇微微打颤：“胡说……”  
方炽用手指在他未经修饰的眉毛上描，黑黑的还沾着汗水，然后是深陷的眼窝，因为纵欲有些发青，往下到细窄的鼻梁，和鼻尖下柔软的人中。  
“不要……”高准喜欢他碰，可别扭着，嘴上不承认。  
“是不是……”方炽仿佛自言自语：“睡过觉，就算在一起了？”  
“在一起”，多诱人的字眼，高准想过太多太多遍，以至于都绝望了：“我和那么多人睡过，”算不得是报复，他有意刺激他：“难道都在一起？”  
方炽默默的，从他身体里退出来，高准立刻后悔了，惴惴的，却咬着牙不出声，他以为方炽会下床去，和那些在他身上满足了的床伴一样，结果并没有，他轻轻摸了高准后面一把：“天哪，”那里像是空了一个洞，他翻起被子要看，被高准阻止了：“别看，”因为羞耻，或是自卑：“不好看……”  
方炽便没有强迫，拥着他躺下来，在他屁股上慢慢地揉，嘴唇贴着他鬓角和耳廓，频频地吻，高准枕在他怀里，受宠若惊地窥视他，怕被发现，眼睫眨得小心翼翼。  
“张开腿。”方炽说。  
高准怕，犹犹豫豫打开一条缝，方炽架起他的腿搭在自己腰上，两根手指探到他臀间，朝会阴处的肌肉上按，高准抖了一下，他没见过这种玩法，新奇地睁大了眼睛，方炽看出他的心思，无奈笑了：“按摩会阴有助于肛门括约肌放松，很多痔疮患者都这么弄。”  
高准低下头，放松了四肢，两手穿过他热乎乎的腋窝，搂住那片清癯的背脊。

下午，两个人才离开床，要淋浴的时候，高准发现手指上又有那种东西了，比上一次新鲜，有些黏，淡淡的肉色，手背和胳膊上也有几处，他能肯定这是女人的化妆品，抿着嘴唇出了阵神，他打开花洒，沉默着冲掉了。  
吃过饭，腰酸得厉害，他要去做SPA，让方炽陪他，临出门在玄关看到了那双鞋，白得刺眼，不知道是有心还是无意，方炽说：“真不像你的鞋子。”  
高准看了他一眼，这一眼里有千言万语，但讲不出口，只是说：“扔掉吧。”  
方炽于是提着鞋，扔到了楼下的垃圾桶，两人打车到附近一家男士会所，要了双人间，在更衣室脱得精光，裹着浴巾爬上按摩床，很快进来一男一女两个技师，高准轻车熟路，打个响指：“男的过来。”  
女的就走到方炽身边，他枕着手腕，歪头往旁边的床上看，高准闭着眼，享受那男人时轻时重给他推油，男人的手很大，而且粗壮，推到腰窝处弓下背问：“浴巾可以解开吗？”  
高准哼了一声，自己拽开浴巾，那布就松松地搭在腰臀间了，随着男人手掌在肌肉上的力道左右滑动，也就三五分钟功夫，方炽眼看着高准的皮肤在他手里泛红。  
方炽很介意地咳了一声，高准睁开眼，显然他正舒服，桃花眼半阖着，迷离地瞧着他，那样子把方炽看得呆了，高准含笑，对那男人说：“使劲儿……嗯，再使点劲儿……”  
他被揉得乱颤，肩膀和背部的曲线时收时放，腰眼处凹下去，在屁股又浑圆地隆起，浴巾越蹭越低，露出一小截臀缝，方炽觉得受不了，满头大汗地看着他，听着他别有深意的哼声，熬了差不多半小时，按摩师出去了，高准满足地从床上跨下来，两手随意拢着浴巾。  
方炽支着腰起不来床，高准从他面前过去，哈腰在他唇上蜻蜓点水地一蹭：“来呀，”他半回过头，有一双善睐的明眸：“要不要一起洗？”


End file.
